Le chibichoupikawai chaperon rouge
by Masami Corp
Summary: ONE-SHOT Fic très conne que n'importe qui il aurait honte qu'on sache que c'est lui qui l'a écrit ou même qu'il l'a lue, en clair parodie du petit chaperon rouge.


**Titre** : Le Chibi choupi kawai chaperon rouge

**Auteur** : Masami IV de son nom, débile de son état, auteur de la Masami Corp. de sa fonction... (Lisez Family Compo ! -Hojo file moi des sous-)

**Base** : Yu Yu Hakusho, bien sûr, et le petit chaperon rouge

**Genre** : Parodie, portnawak et pis yaoi

**Couples** : Chais pas, mais y'en aura.

**Disclaimer** : Togashi est un radin, mais par contre je peux faire ce que je veux du petit chaperon rouge paske il est dans le domaine public et que donc il appartient à tout le monde (C'est toujours çà de pris...)

**Note** : La parodie du petit chaperon rouge est un classique, mais comme de par hasard, personne n'en a encore fait avec Yu Yu Hakusho. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que le nombre de fics sur Yu Yu Hakusho frôle le zéro absolu... Alors au boulot les feignasses ! Par contre, que les personnes qui ont déjà écrit leur quota de fics sur Yu Yu Hakusho sachent que je les vénère !

MMMMMMMMMMM

Il était une fois un petit garçon, tout chibi choupi kawai, qui s'appelait Hiei (1). Bien qu'il soit tout chibi choupi kawai, il était tout de même doté d'un caractère un peu... Heu... Comment dire ?... Vif. Vala. Comme il était toujours vêtu de noir, les gens qui le connaissaient avaient pris l'habitude de l'appeler... Ben... En fait, tous ceux qui avaient le courage de lui adresser la parole l'appelaient Hiei, pask'y z'étaient quand même pô suicidaires. En fait, les seules qui osaient se payer sa tête étaient ses deux mères, Atsuko et Shizuru (2), et ce d'autant plus que Hiei, malgré son putain de bordel de foutu caractère, était vraiment trop chibi choupi kawai (3). Un matin où elles étaient un peu bourrées (4) donc, elles décidèrent de s'amuser un peu à ses dépens.

Atsuko, tout sourire : Hiei-chaaaaan !

Hiei, méfiant (à juste titre) : Kestumveux la vioque !

Atsuko : Parle pas comme çà à ta mère !

Shizuru, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles : On a un cadeau pour toi...

Hiei, de plus en plus méfiant : C'est quoi ce ton doucereux ?

Atsuko et Shizuru, sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de la tête : Tada !

Horreur... Enfer et damnation... Un aaaadorable petit chaperon rouge avec un énooorme nœud tout aussi rouge...

Atsuko, heureuse : Qu'est-ce qu'il va être chibi choupi kawai avec çà...

Shizuru, tout aussi heureuse : Oh voui, et puis cette couleur fait ressortir celle de ses yeux... (5)

Hiei, au comble du désespoir : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Atsuko et Shizuru, déterminées : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Hiei : Nan nan nan !

Atsuko et Shizuru : Si si si !

Hiei : Nan !

Atsuko et Shizuru : Si !

Hiei : Je refuse de porter çà !

Atsuko, regard qui fait peur : C'est ce qu'on va voir...

Aussitôt toutes deux se jetèrent sauvagement sur leur malheureux fils, qui malgré ses efforts désespérés se retrouva bientôt vêtu dudit chaperon, ainsi que d'une jupette et de chaussures vernies assorties. (6)

Moralité n°1

Ne jamais sous-estimer la force d'une mère, surtout si elles sont deux. (7)

Atsuko et Shizuru, étoiles dans les yeux : Waaaah ! Trop chibi choupi kawai !

Hiei, au 36ème dessous : Faites que ce soit un cauchemar...

Atsuko : Il faut absooooolument que sa grand-mère le voie comme çà !

Hiei, au 72ème dessous : C'est bien un cauchemar...

Shizuru : Il n'a qu'à aller la voir ! Fallait que j'lui rende son DVD de Battle Royale de toutes façons.

Hiei, qui se sent des idées suicidaires : Vous me f'rez pas sortir dans cette tenue !

Atsuko, regard qui fait très peur : Ou tu sors comme çà, ou tu sors à poil.

Hiei, prêt à tout pour éviter l'humiliation suprême : J'me taperais moins la honte ! (8)

Atsuko, bien décidée à se faire obéir : Ca suffit ! Maintenant t'écrases, tu prends ce DVD et tu dégages chez la vieille !

Shizuru : Et t'as pas intérêt à enlever tes fringues !

Hiei, plus rien à perdre : Salopes ! Mères indignes ! Vous buterai !

Sur ce, le chibi choupi kawai Hiei, rendu encore plus chibi choupi kawai par ses jolis vêtements rouges, fut bien obligé d'obéir.

Hiei, qui aimerait se trouver sur une île déserte : Tain la honte si j'croise quelqu'un... Vaut mieux que j'passe par la forêt.

Or dans cette forêt vivait un renard. Enfin, un démon-renard. Un yohko, quoi. Et ce yohko s'appelait (oh surprise) Kurama (9). Il avait un petit (gros) faible pour les petits garçons chibi choupi kawai (10). Hélas, de nos jours, les petits garçons chibi choupi kawai préfèrent largement glander chez eux à regarder un DVD piraté de Mortal Kombat en bouffant des snickers qu'aller gambader et batifoler dans la verte et riante forêt. Donc notre yohko était grave en manque de chibi choupi kawai petits garçons. (11)

Il était donc là à se morfondre dans sa verte et riante forêt, à se demander s'il ne devrait pas émigrer dans une salle de jeux vidéo ou un MacDo, lorsqu'il entendit des grognements.

Hiei, marmonnant : Putain de forêt à la con, peuvent pas goudronner, même pas de poteaux indicateurs et pis j'arrête pas de me griffer les jambes avec ces saloperies de ronces à la con, c'est d'la faute à mes vieilles çà, ces deux pouffiasses sérieux j'vais les buter...

Kurama, pour lui-même : Tiens tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? Une petite fille ? Zut. Une minute... C'est pas une fille çà... C'est un garçon... Un chibi choupi kawai petit garçon même... Pas de bonne humeur on dirait... Mais vraiment chibi choupi kawai... Surtout avec cette petite jupette... Et ce gros nœud rouge... Et les petites chaussures vernies... A croquer... Une vraie biscotte... Hm ? Tiens... (se penche puis se redresse) Je rêve ou il a rien sous sa jupe ? (se repenche puis se re-redresse) Mais non il a rien ! (se re-repenche et reste comme çà) Y'a pas, il a vraiment rien... Enfin, façon de parler... La vache... Avec des fesses pareilles... Sérieux, y m'cherche là... Allez, tourne-toi un peu que j'admire le côté face... Pas qu'j'aime pas le côté pile, au contraire... Oh oui !... Tain, mais il a quel âge ? Sans dec', il est déjà drôlement bien équipé... C'est moi ou çà grossit ?... Ah non, il se rapproche juste. Il se rapproche !

Hiei : Dis-donc enfoiré, j'peux savoir c'que tu mates ?

Kurama : Eeeuuuh... En fait... Ben je cherche des trèfles à cinq feuilles.

Hiei : Quatre tu veux dire ?

Kurama : Nan, cinq. Plus efficace.

Hiei : Et mon cul, c'est du poulet ?

Kurama : D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, non.

Hiei : T'es suicidaire ?

Kurama : Euh... Non, non. Mais dis-moi mon petit, que fais-tu dans cette verte et riante forêt ?

Hiei : Kessa peut t'foutre connard ? T'es d'la police ?

Kurama, goutte sur la tempe : Ha ha, non non... C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude de voir du monde dans les parages, alors j'en profite...

Hiei : Bon, écoute espèce d'enculé, tu me les gonfles grave et moi faut que j'sois aux Églantines chez la vioque avant ce soir. Alors tu m'lâches ou ch't'éclate les couilles. (12)

Kurama : Bien sur mon cher petit. Mais je me permets de te prévenir : tu ne devrais SURTOUT PAS prendre le chemin de gauche. Paske sinon... Ah la la, Inari-sama, mon pauvre petit, je n'ose imaginer... Non, vraiment, par pitié, prends le chemin de droite.

Hiei, fulminant : Et tes couilles, j't'éclate la gauche ou la droite ! Moi j'ai envie de prendre le chemin de gauche ! Et c'est sûrement pas toi qui m'en empêchera connard !

Kurama : D'accord, d'accord. Mais je t'aurais prévenu. Bonne route quand même.

Hiei : Ouais, c'est çà. Bon débarras.

Et le chibi-choupi-kawai Hiei s'en va donc par le chemin de gauche et Kurama reste seul.

Kurama : « De la prévisibilité de l'esprit de contradiction chez un sujet passablement énervé ». F'rait un bon titre de thèse çà. En tout cas il a pris le chemin le plus long. Ca le calmera. Et le fatiguera avec un peu de chance. J'aurais eu du mal à avoir le dessus sinon. M'aurait sérieusement abîmé. Foutu caractère. Mais vraiment chibi-choupi-kawai. Bon, c'est pas tout çà, faut aller chez la vioque comme il dit.

Et Kurama s'en va donc par le chemin de droite et arrive bientôt aux Églantines chez la grand-mère. De la maison de celle-ci provenaient d'étranges bruits de cris, de coups de feu, d'explosions et de crissements de pneus.

Ding dong.

La grand-mère, continue à regarder la télé : Ouais !

Kurama : C'est moi, votre petit-fils, puis-je entrer ?

La grand-mère, n'a même pas écouté (13) : Ouais, ouais.

Kurama entre et se retrouve face à une créature rousse d'allure très masculine vêtue d'une classique chemise de nuit de grand-mère avachie devant le dernier Stalone.

Kurama, dans sa tête : Putain qu'elle est moche ! Comment elle peut avoir un petit-fils aussi chibi-choupi-kawai ? C'est pas possible… S'adressant à la vieille : Heu… Excusez-moi…

La grand-mère : Putain, mais y va pas se la fermer ce con ! J'essaye de suivre le film là !

Kurama, dans sa tête : Ah si, c'est bien sa grand-mère. Même foutu caractère et langage recherché… Il la regarda encore un peu. Pour le physique par contre, il doit tenir de quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'elle est moche… Chuis pas en manque de cul à ce point…

En quelques coups de rose whip, il découpa la grand-mère en 36 morceaux qu'il alla foutre dans la poubelle. Comme elle n'était pas assez grande, il mit le reste au frigo. Il prit ensuite une chemise de nuit dans l'armoire et s'installa dans le lit. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, on se mit à cogner bruyamment à la porte.

BAM ! BAM ! BAM !

Hiei : Tu ouvres cette porte la vioque ou je défonce la porte !

Kurama : Arrête tes conneries, c'est ouvert !

Hiei, entrant dans la chambre : Bon, v'là ton DVD, maintenant j'me casse et t'as pas intérêt à te foutre de ma gueule !

Kurama : Comme tu veux… Tu sais que le centre aéré a organisé une randonnée dans la forêt aujourd'hui ? (14)

Hiei, frissonnant à l'idée que tous les mômes de la ville puissent le voir dans cette tenue ridicule : Heu… J'ai la dalle et chuis crevé ! Alors j'partirai quand j'aurai bouffé et que je me serai reposé, vu ?

Kurama : OK, OK, y'a d'la viande dans le frigo.

Hiei prit un steak dans le frigo, le fit cuire dans une poêle puis en prit un morceau qu'il recracha aussitôt.

Hiei : Putain, mais c'est dégueulasse c'truc ! Tu veux m'empoisonner ou quoi !

Kurama : Oups. Heu, désolé. J'engueulerai le boucher demain. En plus j'ai rien d'autre à bouffer. Mais viens toujours te reposer dans mon lit, on y sera mieux pour regarder le DVD que tu m'as rapporté.

Hiei : Hn.

Il rejoignit donc Kurama sous les draps pour regarder Battle Royale.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure :

Hiei : J'te trouve quand même bien gentille aujourd'hui…

Kurama : C'est pour mieux te plaire mon mignon.

Hiei : Hn…

10 minutes plus tard :

Hiei : T'as une voix bien douce aussi…

Kurama : C'est pour mieux t'endormir mon mignon.

Hiei : Hn…

20 minutes plus tard :

Hiei : je rêve ou tu sens la rose !

Kurama : C'est pour mieux t'envoûter mon mignon.

Hiei : Mouais…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il sent les jambes de Kurama contre les siennes.

Hiei, sursautant : Dupuis quand t'as la peau aussi douce !

Kurama : C'est pour mieux te détendre mon mignon…

Et le voilà qui se met à masser doucement les épaules du chibi-choupi-kawai Hiei. Au bout de dix minutes de ce traitement, Hiei finit par s'assoupir dans les bras de Kurama. Celui-ci entreprit alors de le déshabiller. Il commença par défaire l'énorme nœud rouge qui se trouvait sous son menton et lui enleva l'adorable chaperon.

Kurama, dans sa tête : Quelle tignasse ! Un vrai petit hérisson… (15)

Il se mit ensuite à déboutonner le petit chemisier blanc et le lui ôta délicatement.

Kurama, toujours dans sa tête : Waow ! Il est sacrément baraqué ! Miam, les tablettes de chocolat…

Il lui ôta ensuite ses chaussures vernies et les petites socquettes blanches.

Kurama, encore dans sa tête : C'est mignon ces chaussures… Je me demande s'ils font les mêmes en vert…

Enfin, ses mains se mirent à caresser les jambes du chibi-choupi-kawai Hiei, remontant toujours plus haut et retroussant l'adorable jupette rouge. Il savoura la douceur de ses cuisses et il s'attaquait à ses fesses délicieusement fermes lorsqu'il sentit se poser sur lui un regard ardent et meurtrier.

Hiei, écumant de rage : Kestufous ?

Kurama : Euh… Oh ben je continuais à te masser…

Soudainement très méfiant, Hiei entreprit de regarder un peu plu en détail, et là il s'aperçut que si la personne en face de lui était bien rousse et à peu près de la taille de sa grand-mère, la comparaison s'arrêtait là. (16)

Hiei : Héééé, mais t'es l'type de t'à heure ! Avisant l'entrejambe du yohko : Et cette bosse là, c'est aussi pour me masser peut-être !

Kurama : Ah non, ça c'est pour mieux te sauter mon mignon…

Hiei : Dans tes rêves ! (17)

Et le chibi-choupi-kawai Hiei d'essayer de se carapater, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une jupette rouge déjà bien retroussée. Il ne fait cependant pas deux mètres qu'il sent quelque chose s'enrouler autour de ses poignets et chevilles, et le ramener dans le lit. Il se retrouve ainsi attaché aux montants par des lianes sorties d'il ne sait où, sous le regard d'un Kurama transformé en yohko pour l'occasion.

Hiei : Waaah, c'est quoi ça !

Kurama : Des lianes.

Hiei : Sans rire ! Et elles sortent d'où !

Kurama : Je suis un yohko, je commande aux plantes. Tu peux y aller, c'est du solide.

Tout excité par la vue d'un petit Hiei tout chibi-choupi-kawai se tortillant dans tous les sens pour tenter de s'échapper, Kurama s'installa au-dessus de lui et se mit en devoir de lui arracher sa petite jupe avec les dents.

Moralité n°2 :

Plus ils sont chibi-choupi-kawai,

Plus on a envie de les entendre dire aïe. (18)

Il était en train de lui faire son affaire, le chatouillant, le caressant, le mordillant, le léchant, l'embrassant et le violant bien gentiment, lorsque :

Yusuke, de dehors : Ohé Kuwa, t'es là ? J'viens d'acheter le dernier Street Fighter, ça te branche une partie ?

Kurama, bâillonnant Hiei d'une main : Heu… Nan, j'ai la crève ! Teuheu, teuheu ! Reviens plutôt demain !

Yusuke : Comme tu veux ! A plus !

Kurama attendit quelques instants que Yusuke s'éloigne, puis une expression carnassière s'installa sur son visage : Alors mon petit, où en étions-nous ?

Hiei, toujours la main de Kurama sur la bouche : Mmm !

Kurama : Tu ne sais plus ? On va recommencer depuis le début alors…

Et de recommencer à le chatouiller, le caresser, le mordiller, le lécher, l'embrasser et le violer bien gentiment.

Quand il en eut fini avec son chibi-choupi-kawai chaperon rouge, il se lova contre lui après s'être retransformé et s'endormit du sommeil du juste (19). Au matin, il rangea soigneusement ses jouets, c'est-à-dire qu'il enferma le chibi-choupi-kawai Hiei dans le placard à balais après l'avoir bien saucissonné, le faisant ressembler à un gigot bien appétissant (20).

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

Yusuke : Ohé Kuwa, c'est re-moi, j't'ai apporté des médocs !

Et la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée sur un splendide bûcheron. Des mèches s'échappaient de ses cheveux plaqués en arrière, il portait un jean lacéré et son T-shirt aux manches retroussées était collé par la sueur sur son torse bronzé… Dans sa main droite, une hache imposante (21).

Yusuke : Kuw… T'es qui toi ?

Kurama : Euh… Je suis… Euh… Son neveu !

Yusuke : T'es un mec ? Zut.

Kurama : T'inquiète, chuis gay.

Yusuke : Cool. Mais ch'savais pas que Kuwabara avait des frères et sœurs.

Kurama : Ma mère est la fille illégitime du père de tata Kuwa (22).

Yusuke : Tu lui ressembles pas. C'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs…

Ce disant, il avait attrapé Kurama par la taille pour l'attirer à lui et le serrait maintenant contre son torse.

Kurama, passant ses bras autour du cou de Yusuke : T'es pas mal non plus…

Hélas, au moment où leurs lèvres allaient entrer en contact, au moment où ils étaient prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour ensuite copuler comme des bêtes, à ce moment-là, disais-je, ce petit crétin de Hiei qui était toujours dans son placard, réussit enfin à se débarrasser de son bâillon.

Hiei : Enfoiré d'ta race ! Détache-moi tout de suite !

Yusuke, lâchant Kurama : C'est quoi ça ?

Kurama, essayant d'agripper Yusuke : Rien du tout mon chéri ! Ca te dirait de venir prendre une douche avec moi ? (23)

Mais Yusuke avait déjà ouvert le placard, trouvé le chibi-choupi-kawai Hiei et reconnu le petit-fils de Kuwabara. Il saisit sa hache et…

Yusuke : Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais va pas croire que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça…

Kurama : Ouiiiiiii, je comprends, œil pour œil, dent pour dent… J'avoue, je l'ai chatouillé, caressé, mordillé, léché, embrassé et violé, tout ça bien gentiment…

Yusuke : Ah ? C'est vrai ça ? (24)

Hiei : Ouais !

Yusuke : OK… Ne t'en fais pas mon petit, tu seras vengé. Allez, casse-toi maintenant, faut qu'je cause avec l'autre.

Kurama : Et s'il a envie de causer avec nous ? Plus on est de fous plus on rit. Et puis il préfère peut-être se venger lui-même… (ton plein de sous-entendus gros comme une montagne que même Kuwabara y s'en rendrait compte s'il était toujours de ce monde, plus sourire coquin, plus il se mordille les lèvres d'un air sensuel, bref, les autres y doivent déjà être en train de bander…)

Yusuke : Nan, c'est moi qui le venge.

Kurama : Vous n'avez qu'à vous venger tous les deux…

Hiei : Pas con comme idée.

Yusuke : Ouais. Vengeance !

Ils se vengèrent ainsi des heures et des heures durant, le chatouillant, caressant, mordillant, léchant, embrassant et violant le yohko bien gentiment. Après quoi, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils s'étaient trop vengés et Kurama se vengea donc à son tour. Mais il en fit trop et Hiei et Yusuke se re-vengèrent, mais trop, alors Kurama se revengea, mais trop, alors…

Enfin bref, à mon avis y z'y sont toujours quoi.

Moralité n°3

Point trop n'en faut

Sauf quand on veut mater des bishos (25)

MMMMMMMMMMM

M IV : Fini !

LI-chan : Ben t'y a mis le temps !

M IV : Oh, ça va, t'avais qu'à le faire toi…

LI-chan : Meuh non, et puis t'as de la chance, cette fois y sont trop occupés pour venir se venger.

M IV : Ben voui, c'est même fait exprès.

LI-chan : Tu n'as ABSOLUMENT rien à craindre.

M IV : Nan, ABSOLUMENT rien.

… : Ouh… Ooooooouuuuuh…

M IV : C'est quoi ça ?

LI-chan : Chais pas… On dirait un fantôme…

M IV : Meuh non, c'est sûrement le vent…

LI-chan : Oui, c'est sûrement le vent…

… : Ooooouuuuuuuh !

M IV : Mais y fait un drôle de bruit quand même…

LI-chan : Oui, quand même…

… : Oooooooouuuuuuuuuh ! Je suis le grrrrrand Kuwabara Kazuma !

M IV : Merde, on dirait que c'est vraiment un fantôme… C'est immatériel un fantôme, hein ?

LI-chan : Euh… Oui… Enfin… Je crois…

Kuwabara : Masami ! Tu vas payer pour tes crimes !

M IV : Mais j'ai rien fait moi !

LI-chan : Mais arrête de nier, y va s'énerver !

Kuwabara : Masami, tu mérites la mort ! Fantôme d'épée astrale !

Schlac, schlac.

LI-chan : … Y'a pas, pour quelque chose qui est censé être immatériel, ça coupe vachement bien. Plus qu'à foutre ça à la poubelle. Et si elle est pas assez grande, je foutrai le reste au congel. Masami V m'aidera.

Reviews, please ! (et pis des condoléances aussi, c'est la moindre des politesses pour quelqu'un qui a laissé sa vie pour que vous puissiez enfin lire une parodie du petit chaperon rouge version Yu Yu Hakusho. Vous en rêviez, Masami IV l'a fait ! Et même si vous en rêviez pas !)

**Notes :**

LI-chan : Heeeeuuuu... J'ai comme un doute là... M IV : Meuh non.

2 LI-chan : On n'a pas du lire la même version de YYH M IV : Maiheu... J'voyais qu'elles pour le rôle de la mère et j'arrivais pas à choisir entre les deux...

3 LI-chan : Ouais, bon, on a compris, çà fait trois fois qu'tu l'dis ! M IV : T'as personne d'autre à emm... bêter ? LI-chan : Nan. M IV : Faiche...

4 M IV : Ce qui doit être tout de même super rare, vu qu'elles sont toujours plus proches du coma éthylique que du stade « un peu bourrées »

5 LI-chan : Sérieux, elles gagatisent grave, là... M IV : Nan, elles sont juste bourrées... Comme d'hab...

6 M IV : Un dessin ! J'veux un dessin ! Pleeeeaaase !

7 LI-chan : C'est quoi cette morale à la con ?

8 Li-chan : Il a pas tort là...

9 LI-chan : C'est pas censé être un loup par hasard ? M IV : Vi, mais j'en avais pô. Alors je fais avec ce que j'ai.

10 LI-chan : KOA ! °° Mais alors Hiei est en danger ! Attention Hiei, va-t... Mmmmff. M IV, bâillonnant LI-chan : Mais arrête andouille, il va t'entendre !

11 M IV : Le pauvre... Prends-moi à la place !

12 M IV : Wow. Là, on atteint des sommets d'élégance. LI-chan : Oui, c'est de la haute littérature.

13 LI-chan : Ca on s'en doute qu'elle a pas écouté ! T'as entendu comment y cause ton yohko ?

14 LI-chan : Là, il a vraiment pas de chance ce pauvre Hiei… M IV : Meuh non, en fait les gamins du centre aéré ont après-midi pâte à sel. C'est juste une ruse de yohko.

15 M IV : Moi je trouve que Hiei ressemble à un hérisson. D'ailleurs pour Noël j'm'ai fait offrir un renard et un hérisson en peluche que j'ai appelés Kurama et Hiei. Le même jour, qqn d'autre m'a offert un écureuil en peluche, alors comme j'étais dans ce sens, je l'ai appelé Yusuke. Et pis le lendemain, j'ai reçu un hippopotame en peluche, alors je l'ai appelé Kazuma…

LI-chan : Tu sais quoi ? On s'en tape.

M IV : Et pis j'connais qqn d'autre qui a un hérisson en peluche, qui s'appelle Géronimo, mais sa chauve-souris en peluche, par contre, elle s'appelle Paupiette…

LI-chan : J'ai dit : ON S'EN TAPE !

M IV : Et pis j'connais encore qqn d'autre qui fait la collection des hérissons en peluche, et dans sa collection, y'en a trois qui s'appellent Kipik, Titou et Tinez.

LI-chan : T'as fini là ?

M IV : Voui.

LI-chan : Cool.

16 LI-chan : L'est quand même po très observateur… M IV : Mouais…

17 M IV : Et dans ceux de l'auteur aussi, pas de bol…

18 M IV : En clair, plus ils sont mignons, plus c'est rigolo de les torturer. LI-chan : Oh vouiiiii !

19 LI-chan : Et pourquoi pas avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli tant que t'y es !

20 LI-chan : Chuis végétarienne. M IV : Ta gueule !

21 LI-chan : … Quand tu relis YYH, tu fumes quoi d'abord ? M IV : Mais j'invente rien ! Y'a une illustration dans le manga où il est comme ça ! Enfin presque… Et pis il a po de hache…

22 LI-chan : tata Kuwa… MDR ! M : Pardon Kazu-kun…

23 M et LI-chan en chœur : ACCEPTE !

24 M IV et LI-chan, en chœur : Ouiiiiii, c'est rien que la vérité M. le bucheroooooon !

25 Li-chan : Ca c'est bien vrai…


End file.
